


Monaco Shorts

by Zeigarnik



Category: Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shorts, Theft, downtime, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeigarnik/pseuds/Zeigarnik
Summary: Series of prompt based Monaco shorts...





	1. Sentences

**Run**

They all had their skills and special talents, but running away was something that every member of the group had mastered years and years ago, in every sense of the word...

  
  


**Red**

The Hacker's blood ran ice cold as he struggled to work a safe open, when behind him his virus gave out, and an eerie red cone of light washed over him and began closing in as he was recorded...

  
  


**Black**

The Gentleman took only a brief moment to adjust the sleek black tie around his neck, and the hold on his SMG, before he took a deep breath and pushed through a door to approach his latest target.

  
  


**Pink**

The Redhead always looked fantastic in any shade of lipstick she could get her hands on, including a bright retina burning pink, while The Lookout didn't pull the look off quite as easily...

  
  


**Blue**

The pool on the deck outside their penthouse suit had water in it that seemed to be the deepest shade of blue imaginable, and there were many evenings after a particularly hard job that the criminals found themselves drawn towards it for a bit of desperately needed relaxation time.

  
  


**Green**

The Pickpocket couldn't remember if he had ever seen so much green before, so much cash, _all his_....

  
  


**Sun**

While the sun was out, it almost seemed like they lived normal, if rather lavish lives, where they could pretend none of the bad things that had happened and that they had done ever took place.

  
  


**Moon**

"The moon's beautiful tonight..." The Lookout said quietly as she stared up at the night sky from their deck, only to glance over at The Cleaner to see him nodding in agreement, the quiet between them just as lovely as the moon itself.

  
  


**Star**

"Look at this diamond Darling," The Redhead said with a dreamy sigh, wrapping her arms around The Gentleman from behind and holding her hand out for him to see. "It looks like it's got a thousand stars inside it..."

  
  


**Fling**

When The Cleaner woke up with a dizzy head and an aching body, he didn't expect to open his eyes to find The Redhead sleeping naked next to him, and he certainly didn't expect to roll over and find The Gentleman on his other side...

  
  


**Hands**

The Mole's hands were large, rough, and calloused to hell and back, but The Hacker couldn't help but squeeze and play with them when he had nothing else to occupy himself with.

  
  


**Wish**

"You ever wish things turned out differently, that we didn't have to do any of this?" The Locksmith asked The Pickpocket one day, and The Pickpocket simply shook his head. "No, wishing has never gotten me anywhere... What we're doing has though."

  
  


**Spirits**

The Gentleman slowly swirled his glass of whiskey around in his hand as he watched the rest of his crew drink and laugh together as they celebrated a job well done, but Gentleman was miles, already planning where they were to strike next for an even bigger payout...

  
  


**Exchange**

"Ah, now now there's no need for hostility, _mon neveu_ , just give them the cash so that we can take what's ours and _leave_..."

  
  


**Work**

The only difference between the work that The Locksmith used to do back when he was a Blue collar, and what he did now, was that when he unlocked a door now he could often expect a small fortune to be waiting on the other side for him to come and snatch it away...

  
  


**Play**

The crew had quickly found out that The Hacker was playful in ways that could either help them with whatever job they were running, or leave them feeling like they were about to have heart attacks from the fear of failing their job and being thrown back in jail...

  
  


**Pure**

Nobody in the crew was pure or innocent by any means, but The Pickpocket was pretty sure that The Locksmith was about as close as any of them could ever get to it...

  
  


**Never**

"notgoingbacknotgoingbackright" The Hacker asked, all but shaking where he sat until The Mole wrapped one of his strong arms around him to pull him into a tight hug. "No, not going back, Mole will never let Hacker go back..."

  
  


**Quiver**

The Lookout could be a bit harsh when she needed to be, but the small smiles she would sometimes give The Pickpocket or Hector would make The Pickpocket feel nervous, his legs quivering like jelly under him as he tried to smile back without seeming too weird to her.

  
  


**Bond**

The Cleaner had never really made much of an effort to make any sort of companionship with the thieves he'd escaped prison with, but they'd noticed far too late that he seemed to have no trouble building bonds with the thieves they'd picked up along the way...

  
  


**Switch**

The Mole knew that whatever plan The Gentleman had cooking up was going to a wild ride when he watched The Hacker and The Cleaner hastily switch clothes with each other in the back of the van they'd snatched on their way to Interpol Headquarters...

  
  


**Light**

The flashing lights on the dance floor were almost hypnotic to The Redhead, the music blasting over the Discotheque's sound system urging her to move to the beat, but she had a job to do and she knew it would leave her feeling far too sick to party...

  
  


**Dark**

The dark was where The Lookout thrived, where she was able to see and watch everyone around her, but nobody could see her...

  
  


**Bother**

Sometimes The Mole would think back to when he had first met The Hacker, and just how much of a bother he'd found the other man, but he couldn't imagine thinking of him like that anymore, even if The Hacker hadn't changed a bit over the years.

  
  


**Lobster**

"Have you ever had lobster before, Locksmith?" The Gentleman asked, and when The Locksmith shook his head and took another bite of the delicacy, The Gentleman grinned to himself with a small sense of pride. "I'm happy to be first man to order it for you then, Mon ami."

  
  


**Sweater**

"Are you wearing my sweater?" The Lookout asked, a cold tone in her voice that only made The Hacker snicker as he lifted up the heavy red sweater up to reveal a much softer orange one beneath it. "stoleredheadstoo"

  
  


**Change**

"I'm burnt to a crisp and covered in blood," The Pickpocket muttered to himself as he struggled to quickly change into a clean pressed guard's uniform he'd found stored away in a closet. "If this disguise fools them then these idiots _deserve_ to be robbed..."

  
  


**Monster**

The Gentleman had long since proven to his Crew that he could truly be a monster when he wanted to be, yet for some reason they continued to follow blindly behind him as he lead them further down a dangerous, deadly path.

  
  


**Accident**

"Accidents happen." The Gentleman said to The Mole and The Cleaner while they looked out the back window of their van solemnly as he drove away from Interpol with one less crew member than they'd arrived with.

  
  


**Lighter Fluid**

' _Accident's happen._ ' The Gentleman's voice kept playing over and over in The Cleaner's head as he took one more long drag from his cigar before tossing it to the floor, igniting the lighter fluid that had been generously spread around the room, and soon the roar of a raging fire drowned out the sound of his Boss's voice...

 

 


	2. Shorts

**Making Noise**

"I'm worried about the Psycho, Big Brother..." The Lookout mumbled to The Locksmith as they and two others crept through the prison where they had been locked up. She looked back at the man in question, only to see that his eyes seemed to be locked on the both of them as he followed a short distance behind them. "What if he starts making noise and gets us caught?"

  
  


**Video game tournament**

"Mole is not good at these games..." The Mole grumbled, staring down at the too small controller in his hands far more than he did the TV screen where the video game was actually being displayed. It wouldn't have mattered much where he looked though, because The Hacker quickly ended his character's life for the fourth time with a loud cackle. "getonmylevelmole" He said, and The Mole huffed in annoyance as The Hacker, once again, reset the match...

  
  


**Making lunch**

"You're making lunch, Darling?" The Redhead asked curiously as she stepped into the kitchen only to find The Cleaner busy at the stove, several large plates out, ready for whatever food he was making. The Cleaner glanced over at her and nodded, getting a bite ready for her on a spoon. She took it without hesitation, and gave a small hum of approval at the taste. "It's exquisite Dear, but you do realize the little frogs are going to think you're trying to _poison_ them, right?"

  
  


**Pet sitting**

Hector didn't always stay by his master's side. In fact, more often than not while The Pickpocket was asleep, Hector would leave whatever room that The Pickpocket had claimed as his own and find someone else to hover around until he woke. The Locksmith wasn't quite sure why Hector seemed to follow after him more than any of the other thieves, but it had never really bothered him. He'd always liked Hector, and he certainly didn't mind doing a bit of pet sitting for The Pickpocket while he got some much needed rest.

  
  


**Formal dance/ball**

"Push your breasts up, Dear. A ball like this is an amazing opportunity to get in close to some of Monaco's wealthiest and snatch a few marvelous gems." The Redhead said as she reached out and adjusted The Lookout's dress, trying to make her breasts appear bigger than they were. The Lookout, as exasperated as she already was, gently grabbed The Redhead's hands and pushed them away. "Pick pocketing is the Hobo's job, and seducing is yours. Mine is running, and I need my tits _down_ for that."

  
  


**In the hospital**

It was rare for even The Gentleman to hear The Cleaner's voice, so when he was pulled aside by the other man for a bit of privacy, he knew he had something important to say. "Ah yes," The Gentleman said, glancing up to the bright glowing red cross on the building they had all trudged across town to get to after nearly burning on a ship and drowning in a harbor. "You two are so different, I had nearly forgotten you were related... Why don't you go in to fetch him then?" He suggested, and The Cleaner nodded, turning towards the Hospital and cracking his knuckles one by one.

  
  


**Playing it cool after an embarrassing moment**

"You're staring at him, Honey..." The Redhead said as she leaned in close to whisper to The Hacker, who barely looked away from where the Mole was working out in the Hotel's complimentary gym enough to shake his head. "Are you _drooling_ too?" She asked with a grin, reaching up to poke at the corner of The Hacker's mouth, and finally he jerked back, smacking at her hand and turning to glare at her. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she'd squished his cheeks together between two of her fingers and pulled him him closer again. "Quit acting like a damn virgin already, Hacker." She said, smirking at how warm his face looked, and she turned to continue on down the hall to where they had been going before The Hacker had stopped in his tracks. The Hacker huffed, and he smoothed his hands over his jacket before following after her with a shake of his head. "jokesonyou"

  
  


**Arguing over a board/card game**

The Locksmith yelled out in pain as another one of his fingers was yanked back, breaking with a quick snap, his eyes watering as his mind flashed with images of the look on The Lookout's face right before she'd fled the casino and left him to suffer for what he'd done. He didn't blame her. He was glad she had run, he didn't want her to get hurt. "We'll show you what we _really_ do to dirty cheats around here..." The man holding his arm down said, before The Locksmith felt another finger snap, and he let out another blood curdling scream that he could only pray The Lookout was far enough away not to hear...

  
  


**Movie marathon**

Sometimes The Gentleman forgot how young some of his crew members actually were, but when he found half of them passed out in their pajamas together among a pile of unhealthy snacks and DvD box sets... Well, it was easy to forget for a moment that they were hardened criminals...

  
  


**Dancing at a nightclub/rave**

The Hacker didn't exactly _like_ being shown up in any field, and that included dancing, but he had to admit that nothing was more amusing to him than seeing The Cleaner goof off. The Hacker wasn't sure how he'd convinced him to join him on the dance floor in the first place, but here they were mid heist, showing off their best dance moves, looking like damn fools to everyone around them and snickering at each others blunders over the sound of the music and their leader scolding them through their headsets.

  
  


**Visiting home**

" _Mes amis_ , we need to make a stop by my home before we make our grand exit. There are a few items of great importance to me there that I need to collect." The Gentleman said as he looked over his crew. They glanced between each other, before The Lookout shrugged and spoke up. "How much are we looking at here?" She asked, and The Gentleman shook his head, throwing a quick look over to where The Redhead was watching him with a small smirk on her lips before he cleared his throat. "Nothing monetary... It's all purely sentimental, but I hope you'll be willing to help me out all the same..."

  
  


**Lost in the dark**

"Go on Hector, you've got better eyes than I do..." The Pickpocket whispered as he lowered Hector to the ground, and he watched him scurry off past the red trip laser glowing dimly in the dark room. Someone had knocked the power out to the entire building, if the sound of The Hacker complaining loudly over his headset was any indication. That wasn't any of his concern right then though, as he was only worried about finding his way back to the stairwell while lost deep in a dark basement without alerting anyone to the fact that he was there. "It's too dangerous for me to go... I can't see a thing..."

  
  


**Running from danger**

"Go Mole, you're the one they're looking for! They'll kill you if they find you! _Go_!" The Redhead ordered, giving the large man a shove towards a room that she knew had a vent he could make a quick escape to another part of the building with. The Mole hesitated and looked back at The Redhead before gripping his Freedom Spoon and nodding. "Thank you, Mole is grateful..." The Mole muttered, already backing up towards the door as the angry, panicked shouts of the guards rushing towards them grew louder. "Be careful, pretty ladies can't get caught, jail no place for pretty ladies." The Mole said, a small grin on his face before he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind himself. The Redhead watched him go, before turning to face the guards coming around the corner with a winning smile and a low purr in her voice as she greeted them. "Hello boys..."

  
  


**Doubling on a bike/motorcycle**

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?!" The Lookout all but shouted as she wrapped her arms tight around The Hacker's waist while he struggled to keep the bike up straight while he got it started up, revving the engine loudly. Gunshots were going off everywhere around them, and the whole crew was struggling to split up and disappear while everything went to shit around them, and The Lookout had ended up with their resident hacker. "crotchrocketreadyforliftoff" The Hacker said, revving the bike once more before gunning it, and the two of them took off into the night with guards and bullets chasing after them. The Hacker's driving  was dangerous and messy, and they ended up bouncing over a curb before they hit the streets and disappeared down the road, The Lookout's screaming and The Hacker's maniacal laughter able to be heard long after the guards could no longer see them.

 


	3. Shorts - Hack-A-Mole

**A Touch**

Sometimes Hacker did act a little too rashly for his own good. Pulling off a successful heist took careful planning, and precise execution, but sometimes Hacker saw a golden opportunity that _none_ of them planned for and when that happened there was nothing in the world that could stop him from taking the risk.

Nothing other than a strong hand yanking him backwards by the hood of his jacket as he tried to run off, effectively choking and stunning him as it caught against his throat. An arm wrapped around his waist as he instinctively began to struggle, but he froze in place when he looked up and saw who it was that had grabbed him.

"Small criminal stay by Mole, not run off, Gentleman's orders." Mole said, a low growl in his voice as he glared down at the man in his arms. "Wait for signal like planned. Not safe yet…"

Hacker opened his mouth to say something, but the steely look Mole was giving him made him, for once in his life, shut his mouth and turn his eyes back towards their goal to wait for the signal to go. It was easy to ignore the opening that nobody else seemed to see with the feeling of Mole's arm staying wrapped tight around his waist just to make sure he didn't try to run off from him again distracting him…

 

**A Gift**

"yougotmeajacket" Hacker asked as he lifted up the bright green hoodie that had been dropped into his lap only moments after flopping down on the suite's long couch. The group had just gotten back from a day out following Redhead and Gentleman through some of Monaco's finer stores, and it had honestly been a trek that was nearly as exhausting as any of their heists could be. The jacket that Mole had given him was around the same shade of green Hacker tended to go for, and seemed to be a fancier, heavy duty hoodie with fuzzy lining on the inside. "molesgotstickyfingers" He accused with a grin.

"Mole not steal jacket, Mole buy for Hacker." Mole said, scratching at the side of his nose as he spoke, looking anywhere but at the man he was speaking to. "Hacker always cold, Mole buy Hacker better jacket."

"dirtycriminalsstealnotbuy" Hacker snorted, glancing up at Mole for a moment to see how uneasy he looked, before he looked back down at his new jacket and ran a hand over the inner lining. "soft... thanksmoleilikeitalot" He said, and Mole took a few moments more to just admire the grin on Hacker's face as he looked over his new gift.

When Mole came out into the living area later that same evening, he found Hacker still curled up on the couch with his laptop while the others watched TV, and he seemed to have long since switched out his old hoodie for the new one, and he seemed about as content as could be bundled up inside it.

 

**A Fantasy**

There was a nagging voice in Mole's head telling him that he should be ashamed, that he shouldn't let thoughts like these - thoughts about his friend - run wild in his mind.

He knew it wasn't that big a deal. He liked Hacker, that was no surprise, and as he discovered that he liked Hacker a lot more than he originally realized it was only natural that the way he thought about the thief would start to change. Brief thoughts of taking a chance in the moments Hacker would smile at him just a little longer than usual, wondering if Hacker would pull his hand away if he tried to hold it, imagining what his lips might feel like if he were to kiss him…

That was fine. It was when Mole found himself laying awake in his room at night and his mind wandered further down the rabbit hole that the guilt began to eat at his mind. His thoughts shifted slowly but surely from what Hacker's lips would feel like against his own, to what his tongue might taste like. Would he kiss quietly, or would Mole hear quiet, muffled moans between them, what would they sound like? Breathy? Long and drawn out, or short and whiny?

What would Hacker do with his hands? Would they end up balled up in Mole's shirt? Or would they idly wander and explore. Hacker never had been good at resisting his curiosity…

It was when Mole realized he'd gotten lost in thought, his hands having slowly crept down his neck and chest, brushing over spots that made him shiver as he pictured Hacker's hands touching him rather than his own, that his guilt got the best of him. He quickly pulled his hands away from himself with a harsh intake of air, and stared at the ceiling of his room for a few moments before rolling over onto his side. He used his hands as his pillows, effectively trapping them under him as he stared ahead and cooled off.

Hacker was his friend, but if his thoughts about him went any further Mole didn't know if he would be able to face him in the morning…

 

**A Nap**

Hacker didn’t actually know just when the words in the screen he had been staring at had started to meld together into one big, unfocused, blur. One moment he had been typing away at breakneck speeds, and the next he realized he had left his hands frozen above his keyboard as he stared dumbly ahead for who knows how long, bleary eyes stinging with exhaustion. Nobody was making him stay up. He was doing this to himself and he had no good reason to do so. Anxiety, perhaps, a sense of dread when he lazed about that came from the stupid idea that he wasn’t doing enough to help out in Gentleman’s current charade. Fuck him, what did he owe that man? So much, and nothing at all at the same time, it was a complicated situation really and it left Hacker feeling like a mood swinging psycho just trying to reason with himself.

The others nagged him a lot about how hard he pushed himself, and were more often than not just confused by the way he tended to strain himself with hours upon hours of extra work while they all took the time to relax. The encouraged him to rest as well, to get some sleep and take care of himself, but it was never really successful. Locksmith and Redhead would leave him to his work with small sighs and a shake of their head, while Lookout would mutter about dumb nerds falling asleep at their computer. Gentleman never cared enough to bother, and Cleaner knew better than to try.

Mole had been the one to try and drag Hacker away from the computer tonight, and had even said he would wait for Hacker to finish before he would leave, but the poor man had let exhaustion get the better of himself instead and had long since dozed off on Hacker’s bed while waiting for the smaller criminal to finish with a job that he would never consider to be truly done.

Hacker glanced over at him, the mere act of looking away from a screen and a wall of text for the first time in so many hours disorienting. Mole had merely sat back in the bed and it hadn’t been long at all before Hacker heard quiet snoring coming from the man. Thankfully he had taken his shoes off almost as soon as they got back in from their last job, but he still had all his clothes on. It hadn’t been nearly uncomfortable to keep him from passing out in his friend’s room though.

Hacker looked back towards his screen and he stared at the line of code he had been paused on for the last 45 minutes or so, and he raised his hands to the keyboard once more to have a go at it, but after a few more minutes of staring and making a few terrible attempts at typing something out, he knew it was hopeless. As much as he might have wanted to power through and really prove his worth to the man who had broken him out of the hospital, his body was going to win this fight.

Maybe just a quick nap would do him good…

His legs felt numb as he turned and finally stood from his chair, dragging socked feet against the carpet as he made his way over to the side of the bed Mole was on, and he stood over him for a moment as he considered waking him up, but he could tell the man was out pretty cold, and he looked content there… In the end he circled around to the other side of the bed and crawled up onto it.

“dontletthebedbugsbite” Hacker mumbled as he squirmed his way under the blankets, not bothering to peel off his dirty jeans or the musty jacket he had been wearing all day. Later he and Mole would wake up and they’d probably both be condemned by the others for being disgusting and falling asleep in their work clothes, but Hacker honestly didn’t have the energy to strip out of them, and he didn’t have the heart to wake Mole up right then.

  
**A Whisper**

“hideandseek” Hacker mumbled, his voice hushed down to a quiet whisper as he balled himself up against the door like he was trying to stay as low and unassuming as possible, and possible block the guards snooping around the area from coming in with his own body weight.

“Mole is sorry,” Mole said, voice just as quiet of a whisper as he crept a little further into the room, though he did look back at Hacker with a bit of a concerned look on his face as he stared down at the man. “Did not know what was behind wall. Mole did not expect turret.”

“nooneexpectsthespanishinquisition” Hacker said with a small shrug, and for a brief moment he tried to flash Mole a grin, but even he couldn’t put up his usual humorous front right then, glancing down at his hands that he had pressed tightly up against his left thigh. He pulled it away for only a second, only for his face to blanch when he saw his hand was coated with blood, so he replaced it and looked back up at Mole with a shaky sigh. “hitdeep” He said. “wantasecondopinion”

Mole let out a heavy sigh through his nose and he nodded. The blaring of an alarm outside was just starting to die down, and a rush of footsteps went by that made Mole’s hair stand on end, but nobody seemed to suspect that the two of them would duck into a room like this, Admittedly it was a pretty shitty hiding spot, because if anyone so much as took a peek in here, there would be nowhere further for them to hide. The light was dim, and seemed to be some sort of large supply closet, but really large was a relative term here. Mole could only take a few steps into the room before he has reached the end of it. There was an old little first aid case tucked away in the very back corner of the closet, which Mole ended up having to shove a few things aside and cause a bit of a clatter that had both thieves holding their breath through, and even when he did finally get to look inside, the contents were rather pitiful really.

“Mole will make due.” Mole said with a small shake of his head as he took the first aid and made his way back over to Hacker, who shifted back just a little in anticipation for what was going to have to be done to get the bullet out of his leg.

“confidenceboost” Hacker muttered, his eyes narrowed at Mole before he glanced down at the first aid kit himself to see what they had to work with, but before he could even begin to take inventory, Mole’s strong hand had grabbed him by the jaw and forced his mouth open. The next thing he knew a scratchy chunk of fabric was bring forcibly shoved into his mouth, nearly making him choke on it, but before he could cough or gag on the offending fabric, Mole patted his cheek and had Hacker close his mouth around it.

“Hacker will stay quiet, alert guards otherwise. Mole will be quick, but this will hurt...” Mole said quietly as he attempted to pull on a pair of rubber gloves from the kit that were nowhere near large enough for his hands, trying to ignore the flash of fear in Hacker’s eyes and the way the man tensed up before him as he pulled a pair of tweezers from the kit.

  
**A Moan**

Hacker had tried several times to pull Mole’s hands away from his face, but there was no arguing that the man was just stronger than him, and if he didn’t want to show his face then he wasn’t going to. That of course didn’t mean that Hacker wasn’t going to try his damnedest to try and coax him out of hiding, but at this point it was almost just as cute to see the grown man hiding himself away from him like this like he was some kind of blushing virgin.

“comeoutcomeoutwhereveryouare” Hacker cooed with the biggest shit eating grin stretched across his lips. Mole let out a heavy huff of breath at the teasing tone coming from the other thief, and he slid the palms of his hands down his face just enough to see over the tops of his fingertips and immediately narrow his eyes at the mischievous look on Hacker’s face. “ilikedit” Hacker said lowly, his voice a hint lower and his French a little sloppier than usual, a sign that Mole had long since learned Hacker was growing worked up and flustered as well. “wannahearitagain”

Hacker’s words and the tone of his voice was enough to send shivers down Mole’s spine, but it was the way the tips of his fingers felt brushing up the underside of his cock that made him twitch and let his head fall back, his hands finally slipping from his face. Hacker bit the corner of his lower lip as he stared down at Mole, admiring just how good the man looked with a flushed face and a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure etched on his face. He wanted more though. He finally had Mole laid out before him, _wanting_ him as much as he wanted him, and he wasn’t going to be satisfied with anything other than having the digger a panting, moaning mess beneath him.

Of course that didn’t mean Hacker couldn’t enjoy every little hiss of breath, every twitch he could pull out of Mole until that point.

It didn’t take long at all really, it had been quite a while for both of them after all. With his hand wrapped firmly around Mole’s cock, giving him quick, messy strokes that had the man all but melting under him. Mole’s breathing was labored, his entire body moving as he worked his hips up against Hacker’s hand in a bit of a haphazard attempt to keep pace with him, and Hacker couldn’t have been more giddy about what he had reduced the digger to so easily. Hacker’s eyes were darting between Mole’s face and what his hand was doing just to make sure he didn’t get too focused on one thing and forget about the other, and he didn’t notice Mole’s hands grip at the fabric of his hoodie and drag him closer until he was nearly face to face with Mole, feeling the man’s warm breath ghost over his cheek.  
  
"fuckme" Hacker mumbled, a slow grin spreading on his lips. "straighttovideolook"  
  
Mole's eyes cracked open and he gave Hacker a dirty look that just had the man above him snickering to himself, even when Mole pushed his face away, it just made him laugh harder really. Honestly the fact that Hacker could still be so silly in a a moment like this brought a small smile to Mole's face as well.  
  
"Hacker should be quiet..." Mole said between heavy puffs of air, tilting his head back as Hacker pushed past his hand to bury his face against the digger's neck.  
  
"moanformeagain" Hacker asked, more genuine and sincere with his request than he was with most things in life. "pleaseplease _please_..."  
  
The sound of Hacker pleading with him, begging to hear him again, that was what pulled another deep moan from Mole.

  
  
**A Love Bite**  
  
Hacker had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the last few minutes just staring ahead and scratching idly at the back of his head, mind still sluggish and just waking up after his first decent night's sleep in a week. He wanted to go back to bed, but he knew he had things to do, so he just hoped that a hot shower would do him well in waking him up enough to function for his team. He was stood naked, hair sticking up at odd angles, and slowly the mirror began to fog up as the shower heated up and steam filled the room.  
  
He slid his hand down from the back of his head around to his neck, and he rubbed at the side of it, fingers passing over a splotchy red and purple bruise that had been left on him the night before. Just looking at it brought back memories, and he could clearly remember the sharp sting of teeth digging into his neck in a way that left him cursing in a number of different languages and clawing at Mole's shirt.  
  
It was close to his jaw, and it'd be hard to cover up. That alone brought a sleepy grin to Hacker's face. He knew Mole probably wasn't going to be too happy that he left such a noticeable mark on him, people would tease and ask questions if they noticed it, but he hadn't cared or even had the mind to consider that while he was busy trying to find the perfect spot to nibble on to get Hacker squirming. He'd found it, and went a little overboard...  
  
Hacker rubbed over the mark a few more times before stretching and rolling his shoulders as he turned towards the shower. He could decide where a good spot to leave a hickie on Mole would be, because really it was only fair that he return the gesture.

  
  
**The First Kiss**  
  
Hacker flopped back on the bed in Mole's hotel room, and he tossed his hands up into the air, sending hundreds of dollars floating and fluttering down around him. He cackled loudly to himself as adrenaline pumped through his veins, and after a moment he took a deep breath and let his arms fall down on either side of him.  
  
A job well done, the group's latest venture out had been one of their most death defying endeavors yet, and had raked in almost as much money as all of their previous jobs put together and Hacker felt like he was flying.  
  
"mole" Hacker said, sounding a little dazed as he stared up at the ceiling. "hitthejackpotkachingkaching" He said.

Mole shook his head a little as he turned from the door, laughing at Hacker’s words and the elation in his voice. He could feel the same excitement running through him, understand the rush that a successful heist could bring and the elation they all felt after fetching a good score like they had that night. “Hacker was rich before, just more money now.”

“timetoretire” Hacker said, tilting his head back to watch Mole as he stepped towards the bed, eyes following him as he moved around it to stand beside him with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face.

“Criminals never stop their crime, Hacker would never stop stealing.” Mole claimed. “Would get bored and steal dumb things for thrill. Better to stay with group, stay with Gentleman and Mole to do big jobs, get big thrills.” He said.

“dontcallmeout” Hacker said, snickering to himself, but he knew for a fact that Mole was right. He laid there a moment more, almost seeming to consider something before he pushed himself up until he was leaning back against the palms of his hands. “keepfriendsclose” He agreed. “ratherstaywithyourobtheworldblind”

Mole tried not to think too often about how long he might actually be part of the criminal world like he was now, he never doubted that something would cut his time short in such a dangerous line of work like this though. It wasn’t always such a rush, wasn’t always such a gratifying job, sometimes he hated it, wanted out…. The idea of seeing their string of high risk jobs out to the end with his best friend, one of the few people in the whole world he could say he really cared about, it made it seem like all the lows would be worth while.

“Mole rather stay with Hacker as well...” Mole said quietly, a warm feeling building up somewhere in his chest that he knew all too well. He reached down to offer Hacker a hand, and when Hacker took it, he pulled him up with ease, dragging the man closer than he had originally intended to.

He didn’t hesitate as he leaned down to Hacker’s level, there was no filter to his actions right then, and the kiss was so short really. A chaste, extremely brief press of lips that the both of them almost had trouble processing for a moment, but it was there and it left them stunned and speechless. There was no regret though, not an ounce of fear for how Hacker might react to the kiss. Just a simple display of affection that had been building up in Mole for so long, and the happy, almost bubbly mood Hacker seemed to be in right then as well as the rush of the crimes they had just pulled off together only left him feeling just as happy, and entirely invincible. Nothing could go wrong.

Hacker remained frozen for a few beats, his face only showing the slightest hint of confusion that made it look more like his brain was buffering, trying to catch up with what was happening, but when it did one of the biggest grins Mole had ever seen on him spread across his lips and he seemed absolutely giddy.

“jackpotdoublewhammy” Hacker all but cheered, and he lifted his hands to rub them together, the both of them twitching with nerves as he tried to keep himself from simply reaching out and grabbing Mole when he very clearly wanted to. “gimmieanotheriwant _another_ ”

Mole laughed and now, now he felt embarrassed about what he had done, but who was he to turn down a request like that?

 


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooches

**Forehead kiss**

The Hacker closed his eyes and let out a quiet, frustrated sigh as The Cleaner leaned in to press a small kiss to his forehead, pushing his hoodie and ball cap back as he did so. His fists were still trembling and he felt like he wanted to scream, but he was better, better than he had been before getting such simple affection from the quiet man.

**Cheek kiss**

"Hey, you're fine, calm down, it's just a sprain." The Lookout said in a hushed tone as she wrapped a bandage tight around The Locksmith's hand and wrist, just tight enough to keep him from moving it too much. If he was careful it probably wouldn't get in the way of the mission too much, but The Locksmith panicking would cause problems for them. She gently patted his wrist when she'd tied the bandsge off, and she leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek before looking him in the eye. "Your hand is fine, not broken. Now take a deep breath and lets go, Locksmith, I need you focused for what's next..."

**Nose kiss**

"What are we doing here Hector?" The Pickpocket asked quietly as he laid in the hotel room that he had claimed for himself, his hand stuck out for the monkey sitting on his chest to let him play with his fingers. Hector tilted his head just a little before he let go of The Pickpocket's hand and crawled further up his chest, sniffing at his face. The Pickpocket smiled at that, and he side glanced at the door to check that it was shut tight, and then when he was sure, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Hector's nose. Hector huffed and shook his head, rubbing at his face while The Pickpocket grinned. "Taking a risk, for sure... But if things turn nasty, we can take all our riches and leave in the night, just you and me..."

**Back of hand kiss**

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that bloodbath, Davide's goons..." The Gentleman said, taking The Redhead's hand delicately in his own and drawing it closer to press a soft kiss to the back of it. The Redhead smiled and leaned in closer to him as he trailed his lips up higher, past her wrist, against the inside of her elbow. "It's over now, and you're here Darling, that's what really matters, oui?" She asked, and The Gentleman gave a small hum as he continued up the length of her arm. When he reached her shoulder, he pulled back with a warm smile on his face, and he squeezed her hand in his own. "Of course, chéri, but keep in mind that it's only a matter of time before everything we are doing here pays off..."

**Fingertips kiss**

They weren't in their rooms, but they were alone when The Mole felt lips press against the tips of his fingers. The rest of the crew was either off with The Gentleman on a job, or in their rooms recuperating after the last one they had been on, and that left the two of them free reign of the main TV snd couch in their suite. The Mole been happy to sit with The Hacker lazily draped across his lap while he zoned out through a couple TV shows, but he'd barely gotten through one before The Hacker had grown bored of simply laying and fiddling with his phone and then The Mole's hands, so he had dragged The Mole's attention away from the TV by pressing his lips against the tip of his middle finger. The Mole watched as a grin split on The Hacker's lips as he moved to show the same attention to each of his other fingers.

**Collarbone kiss**

"You know it must be done..." The Redhead mumbled as she hooked her finger into the collar of The Cleaner's shirt after she had undone the first few buttons down the front. "It's not going to be pleasant, not for any of us, but it's the only real way to make sure those little frogs take the fall." She mumbled, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to The Cleaner's slightly too prominent collarbone. The Cleaner huffed, and The Redhead pulled back just a little to admire the red lipstick stain she left on his pale skin. "And when we're done, and you have done _your_ work in tying up all the loose ends, we'll be waiting for you so that we can all slip away into the night..."

**Shoulder kiss**

The Pickpocket was good at a lot of things - stealing, blending into a crowd, dissapearing without a trace - but people was not one of those things. Kisses were a sign of affection, everyone knew that, but the trouble was in figuring out the difference between different types of kisses. A kiss on the lips meant love, even between family though it meant an entirely different type of love, and that was different than say, a friendly kiss on the cheek that so many people seemed to like to use as a greeting. He hadn't the slightest idea what a kiss on the shoulder meant though, and when The Locksmith oh so gently placed one on him when he was distracted, it had left him rather shook and extremely perplexed. The smile The Locksmith gave him afterwards was friendly enough, but the hand that the man had placed on his opposite shoulder had squeezed just a little longer than friends normalky would have. The Pickpocket could even swear he felt The Locksmith's thumb rub a light circle through his tattered shirt. He didn't stop thinking about the meaning behind the kiss even as The Locksmith later gave him a second one, and beyond that a third, and a fourth, until it was commonplace for The Locksmith to leave one planted on him as he passed by. The Pickpocket kept wondering, but he never quite worked up the gumption to really question The Locksmith on the matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this on using mobile I hope the formatting isn't garbage....


End file.
